Magic Tricks
by cyndaquil
Summary: Tomoyo confesses to Sakura, and gets a reaction she never expected.


Disclaimer:I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor will I profit from using its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am in love you Sakura."

Tomoyo waited several minutes then tried again.

"Did you hear me? I love you."

Upon deciding to confess Tomoyo tried to prepare herself for many reactions. She feared that Sakura might be repulsed, or hate her. She thought that the girl might let her down easy but not return her feelings. She even dared to hope that Sakura might love her back. What she did not expect was for the girl to stare out into space for such a long while. She wasn't even looking at her. She was just staring, eyes wide open.

The strangest thing about this stare was that it wasn't one of emotion. If anything Sakura was trying to solve a math problem in her head. She never was good at math so Tomoyo gave her a few minutes. They were the longest minutes of her life.

Filled with apprehension, Tomoyo approached Sakura. Just as she was about to reach out and touch her shoulder the brunette suddenly screamed "I'll do it."

The more demure girl jumped back, overwhelmed by Sakura's bizarre reaction. Sakura beamed with a smile of pride and cheer. And Tomoyo dared to hope. Maybe Sakura was wondering if she could accept Tomoyo's love. Maybe "I'll do it" meant yes I can.

The young girl blushed furiously. Holding her hands to her cheeks she could feel the warmth rising. However when she looked to Sakura the card mistress was fumbling through her backpack. After another torturous wait Sakura yelled "Hear it is."

Her confusion now reaching its peak Tomoyo dared to ask, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Just fixing things, Tomoyo-chan, do you remember how the erase card can erase feelings as well as physical objects?"

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to just stare. "Erase feelings?" Shocked and confused, tears streamed down from her eyes. "Sakura you baka!" she yelled. Then without warning she tried to run away.

"Windy" Sakura yelled, suddenly a gust of wind carried Tomoyo back against her will. Sakura meant to put her down gently but despite her wishes Tomoyo landed on her bottom.

"Sorry, bad wording. I'm not going to erase or change your feelings." To emphasize her point Sakura held out her baby finger and said "Pinky Promise." Tomoyo saw the apologetic smile on Sakura's face and released her guard. Then she felt sorry for jumping to conclusions.

"I was just trying to explain what I plan to do with this card," said Sakura as she excitedly revealed the mirror card to Tomoyo.

"Mirror?"

"Right, mirror."

Clearly Tomoyo was more confused than ever, so Sakura tried again to explain. "Okay Tomoyo-chan, now point your finger at that mirror over there," she said pointing to the large vanity mirror in Tomoyo's room. What do you see?"

"I see my reflection."

"And what is it doing," asked Sakura.

"It is pointing back at me."

"Great. Now think of your physical attraction as a finger pointing from you to me. Are you picturing it?"

"Yes."

Without hesitation Sakura lifted the card and shouted "Mirror."

Tomoyo stared at Sakura in disbelief. "Sakura, wait?"

The room filled with light, emanating from both the card and Sakura's own body. A new light appeared emanating from Sakura's body to that of her closest friend. Not realizing what a powerful thing she was creating Sakura exhausted all her energy in the process. When it ended she fell to the floor. Before losing consciousness Sakura looked at Tomoyo, smiled and gave two ominous words, "All fixed."

Tomoyo was anxious to know what the mirror card had done to her. Having seen Sakura overexert herself many times before, she new her friend would sleep for at least two hours. Lovingly Tomoyo placed a blanket over Sakura's slumbering form, then sat by her side as she always did, waiting just a little longer.

In Sakura's mind this all made perfect sense. That's more than she could say for any of her past relationships. Yukito is kind to her, but no more so than he was to everybody else and not half as affectionate as he is towards Toya-kun. Syaoran was a jerk until Sakura got to know him, but is also a good guy. Yet it was Sakura who went out of her way to be with both of them. Why? She chased after them acting on some vague feeling. All the while Tomoyo was right their. Tomoyo kept all of Sakura's secrets. Tomoyo grew her hair long because Sakura said it would look cute. Tomoyo cheered her on in everything she did; she smiled and supported her even when Sakura wanted to confess to Syaoran. That must have broken Tomoyo's heart, yet she smiled for Sakura's happiness. If you can earn love then Sakura owed interest. What is physical attraction anyway? Is it just a trick the body plays on the mind? Well what good is magic if you can't do your own tricks?

So much ran through Sakura's mind that a restful sleep would have been impossible. So she tossed and turned, and a few times could be heard chanting "Tomoyo daisuke" in her sleep.

When she awoke Tomoyo was still sitting at her side. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. Sakura had made her cry. That was the last thing she wanted. She wished she could take back all those tears. Then she wondered about the oddest thing. What would those tears taste like? In a weak voice she called "Tomoyo-chan." The other girl immediately knelt next to her, giving Sakura the tiniest glimpse of her panties as she did so. The sight of the white lace immediately burned into her mind. "Closer," Sakura begged. Tomoyo moved closer. Know Sakura could smell her hair. Sakura smelled the slightest whiff of strawberries from Tomoyo's fragrant shampoo. She would never be able to eat a strawberry the same way again. "Closer," she said once more. Once close enough, Sakura kissed the other girls cheek. Tomoyo leaped backward in shock. Sakura licked her lips, closed her eyes, and purred with delight.

"Sakura," Tomoyo shyly asked," what did you do."

"I kissed you silly."

"I meant before that. Did you…Tomoyo paused looking for a valid explanation …cast a love spell on yourself?"

"Of course not, there was no need. I already loved you. It was more of a lust spell."

Tomoyo stared at her quizzically. Yet she was ecstatic to hear the line "I already loved you."

"You see, Sakura continued, I've never been attracted to girls. Please don't think me strange, I suppose some people are just born that way."

The other girl giggled.

"I know you're beautiful," she continued. "I know I always want to be with you, but my body just won't react. What's worse my body keeps playing tricks on me, making me lust for other people when my spirit wants to be with you. So I played a trick back on my body."

The next day was a surprise for Sakura. The girl was shocked to realize just how innocent she had been. She had expected little intimate things like the desire to hold hands, share a straw, or even kiss. Yet she was shocked to find herself mirroring the desires of a more mature mind. The pleasure, the joy she now experienced, it was a shear ecstasy she hadn't even thought possible.

"Sakura," Tomoyo begged, "can I please take of these cat ears now.

"Just let me take a few more pictures! Please. Tomoyo-chan is so cute. Please I need to see this from every single angle."

"But Sakura chan…" Tomoyo's embarrassment just made her more adorable.

"Please, do this and I'll wear whatever you want next, or we can make out."

"Well," Tomoyo chirped, "I do have some new bunny girl designs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors notes.

Hi.

I read Crooked by Teresa Kaiju and thought it was interesting the idea of Sakura wanting to return Tomoyo's love enough to change herself with magic. Anyway I thought maybe there was a plausible way to do this using the cards and powers Sakura has in the manga and anime. This short story was the result.


End file.
